


Five Times Furihata Was Scared (And One When She Wasn't)

by teikouarc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: god have mercy on my shitty soul, this is ridiculous and I wrote it all at 1 am, trans girl akashi, trans girl furihata, trans headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teikouarc/pseuds/teikouarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost everyone who interacts with Furihata knows that she scares easily. When the fear involves Akashi, it tends to be a little more unique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Furihata Was Scared (And One When She Wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

> who's sick of the five times/one time thing yet? it's everyone in the entire world probably. this isn't very special but I had an itch I needed to scratch and this was an easy solution

The first time was also the first time Furihata had ever seen Akashi. 

She was around the same height as her, and for a second, Furihata wondered if this really was the Akashi from the Generation of Miracles. Was this really someone that struck fear into the hearts of those who played against her? The answer (or what she thought was the answer) came the second Akashi turned her eyes to her. 

She couldn't move, she couldn't think. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the person before her, couldn't bring herself to breathe. She had already been afraid just being in the presence of all these amazing, terrifying people. Being immediately picked out though, having her eyes focused coldly on her, made her tremble. 

The first meeting would weigh heavy on her mind for a long time after. 

- 

The second time was in the Winter Cup finals. Akashi's presence, which had been so impressive at a distance, was something completely different on the court. Granted, the fear that came with playing in the Winter Cup in general added to it, but the red haired girl in front of her was the star of the show. 

It wasn't anything that she said this time, but rather her ability as a player that scared Furihata. How was she supposed to be effective against someone like that? She knew that anyone looking at them from the stands would immediately see the difference between them. There was no contest. 

Watching Akashi, watching Rakuzan in general, made her hyper aware of her limits as a basketball player. Sitting on the bench after she was pulled from the game, she thought about those limits and felt frustrated. She had done all she could to help Seirin, but the little voice in the back of her head told her it wasn't enough. The fear she had felt was pushed away into the corner of her mind to be reassessed at a later time, to be obsessed over at night when she couldn't sleep. It had been replaced with a feeling of inadequacy. 

- 

The third time was at Kuroko's birthday party. 

She answered Kagami's door, expecting only her friend, but was instead met with a smiling Akashi. She looked so much more relaxed than she had in their previous encounters. In fact, she looked downright friendly. 

She also knew Furihata's name. 

A winning combination of fear and surprise caused Furihata to temporarily faint. When she came around again, she was inside and the party was in full swing. There was laughter and 10 different conversations floating around the room. She heard Kagami yelling at Aomine, Kuroko's soft laughter, and Takao's... not so soft laughter. She saw Akashi sitting next to her last. She sat up quickly, staring at her and wondering how to proceed. Akashi glanced over at the movement and when she saw Furihata was awake, shifted to face her properly. "Are you okay? I apologize if my sudden appearance was a shock for you." 

The gentle smile she was given that day was so different than anything she would have ever expected from Akashi. 

Furihata gave her a shaky laugh and scratched at the back of her head, not sure how to proceed. She opened her mouth to speak, but her throat was too dry and she couldn't form the words. Akashi's smile turned thoughtful, and after a moment she handed her a cup of water. Furihata took it cautiously, but took a sip, wondering if hesitating any longer would make Akashi angry. Everything should have made Akashi angry at this point, right? She probably thought Furihata had been incredibly rude so far, right? 

"I'm okay. I-I'm the one who should be apologizing." Furihata stumbled out a reply after draining the cup of water. 

Akashi gave her a puzzled look. "Why would you need to apologize?" 

Furihata looked into her eyes and considered that maybe she didn't have to after all. 

- 

The fourth time came the Saturday following Kuroko's birthday. 

She and Akashi had gotten along really well. To say Furihata hadn't been expecting it was an understatement. If asked, Furihata would have guessed that it would be more likely for her to be hit by a meteor than it would be for her to have Akashi Seijurou's phone number. 

They were together throughout the entire party and it was... surprisingly fun. At the end, Akashi offered to give Furihata her number so they could stay in touch despite the distance between their schools. 

That Saturday, Furihata sat cross legged on her bed, staring at her open phone with trembling hands and a furiously beating heart. Sending a text for the first time had never been so terrifying. Akashi's number sat at the top of the screen with an empty body underneath it, the cursor blinking mockingly at her. 

She set her phone down, still open, on her bed and walked across her room. "It's just a text, Kouki. It's just a text. You can do this!" 

The pep talk did little to calm her nerves, but still she returned to her phone and typed something out. She read through the short text five separate times, desperate to make sure that there were no typos and that it all made sense. This was Akashi--the first text had to be perfect. She held her phone high up in the air and squeezed her eyes shut as she pressed 'send'. Afterwards she immediately went limp on her bed, considering her currently ridiculous heartbeat and how Akashi might be the death of her one day. 

- 

The fifth time was a couple months after that first text. 

Furihata smiled every time her phone buzzed now, and she didn't spend time proofreading or planning responses anymore. Checking for texts at lunch or during breaks in practice was the thing she looked forward to most these days. In general their texts were admittedly never all that interesting. They were both incredibly busy between homework, basketball and other various things. Akashi sometimes would only get one or two texts over to her depending on the day due to her various responsibilities. There hadn't been a time since they started texting regularly that they didn't send at least one in a day. It might only be a short "good night" some days, but Furihata cherished them all. 

So, when she didn't hear from Akashi for four days in a row, she got scared. 

Her mind supplied every bad thing that could have happened to her friend, in great detail, repeatedly. She tried her best not to worry, and failed miserably. Kuroko finally commented on it on the third day. 

"Furihata, you've been stressed the past few days. Is everything alright? Kawahara and Fukuda are concerned, I can tell." 

Furihata automatically looked at her bag, where she was currently keeping her phone. Constantly checking it had been giving her too much stress, so she wanted to try keeping it away for a little while. "I'm fine." She said, sounding not very fine at all. 

Kuroko hummed, face blank but Furihata knew he was deep in thought. "...Well, alright. But please know you can talk to us about anything." 

Furihata nodded a little before reaching for her phone again, grateful that Kuroko was dropping the subject. 

On the fifth day, she finally received a text from Akashi. It turned out that Hayama had accidentally broken her phone during practice one day, and it had taken time for her to get a replacement. Akashi hadn't given details as to how her phone was broken and Furihata didn't ask for any because, well. Hayama. She could imagine any number of scenarios where that was the end result from what she had heard. 

After they had exchanged good night texts, Furihata lay in her bed considering how scared she had been when Akashi had effectively disappeared from her life. She thought about how talking to Akashi for just a small amount of time had immediately soothed her. She hadn't realized how tense she had gotten in her absence. She thought about a lot of things; everything from how she didn't feel like a day was complete until Akashi texted her good night recently, to the way her heart sped up when she heard her message tone. She hadn't ever been like this before. 

It was almost like she was in lo-- 

Furihata's thoughts stopped immediately. She laid awake for a while after that, her heartbeat sounding like a drum in her dark bedroom. After coming to a conclusion, she reached over for her phone. 

 

To: Akashi Seijurou 

Subject: Sorry to bother you 

Are you still awake? 

 

- 

Furihata rested her head on her desk after classes ended for the day. She had to get over to practice, but that wasn't for another ten minutes at least. Having a seat near the window was nice. She could doze off in the afternoon sunshine, stress from the school day melting off her so she could be fresh for practice. Her message tone played from in her bag and the smile had already made its way onto her face when she opened her phone. 

It slid into a look of shock when she read the message. She looked out the window, and saw small patch of red in the crowd of students leaving for the day. 

Furihata ran to her, the drumming in her chest not caused by fear, but by something else entirely.


End file.
